


Anger Management

by salanaland



Series: Skywalker Family Feels [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker's C+ Parenting, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salanaland/pseuds/salanaland
Summary: Being a parent of a teenager is never easy, and it's not like  anyone alive could possibly understand the dumpster fire Leia's life has become.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Skywalker Family Feels [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616419
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Anger Management

"Is this a bad time?" 

Leia throws the last plate from the ugly set she's always hated, shattering it against the wall with a momentarily satisfying crunch. The ugly pinkish orange porcelain shards join their fellows on the floor, and Leia reaches for the matching bowls with grim determination. "Do you mean, is my entire life currently a hot steaming lake of Hutt sewage? Because yes, it is. Do you mean, is my _brother_ an idiot, is my _husband_ an idiot, is my _son_ an idiot?" She continues pitching the fine dishes, methodically destroying them. "Yes, yes, and absolutely yes. Do you mean, is my career in ruins, is my marriage in ruins, is my life's work in ruins, is my family--" she gulps and continues unsteadily. "Is my family torn apart and scattered to the ends of the galaxy? Yes to every bit of that!" 

She runs out of dishes at hand and collapses in a chair, laying her cheek on the table as tears well in the corners of her eyes, and she whispers, "But if you mean, is it a bad time to talk to my father the former Sith Lord, it's actually not a bad time at all."

Anakin sits beside her at the table, his translucent hand covering hers. "I have to warn you that your father might be an idiot as well. It seems like it might be genetic."

She scoffs. "No, I've had my whole life to deal with your stupidity, I'm used to it. This, this is brand new idiocy, and I have never been angrier in my _life_. I could literally kill them all right now."

He peers closely at her face. "Did you?"

Leia sighs. "Kill them? No."

"Are you going to?"

She sits up. "What? _No_. They're _family_ , I don't kill family. You know that."

He half smiles. "I do know that." He eyes the mess on the floor. "The poor dishes, though."

She shrugs. "Some kind of traditional Corellian anniversary gift, from that creep who worked in their Senator's office. Used to make all kinds of inappropriate remarks at me, too." She snorts. "Probably send me a huge bouquet and a keycode to his bedroom when he finds out--" A matching cup flies across the room and shatters. 

Anakin pats her hand--or tries to; it feels like the barest pressure on her skin. "Leia, dearest daughter, please allow me to offer you one tiny piece of fatherly advice. _Throw the dishes with your hands_." He holds her gaze unblinking; after a minute she sighs and closes her eyes.

"You're right, of course." She stands and collects more dishes from the cabinet into a neat stack on the table, then calmly hurls them one by one against the wall. "I don't mind telling you, parenting is really, _really_ hard." She laughs, once. "I mean, of _course_ I'd lay down my life for Ben, no questions asked. I wouldn't even think about it, I'd just _do_ it. But I still absolutely want to, to _throttle_ him. At the same time! It doesn't make _any_ sense at all!"

Anakin smiles fully. "I understand _completely_." 


End file.
